


By Judgement

by 0ThatFanGirl0



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Silent Hill (2006)
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Bad Ending, Blood, Blood and Gore, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Horror, PH has a new mori and it’s called run like a bat out of hell, Scary, horrible ending, now, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ThatFanGirl0/pseuds/0ThatFanGirl0
Summary: Facing the Executioner in your first trial is completely horrifying, but facing him face-to-face is even worse. The ending of the trial may be just one of the few things that stops your heart...
Kudos: 8





	By Judgement

**Author's Note:**

> Thiis sucks, thank you for stopping by. Please let me know what you guys think of this.

A familiar fog settled around you and whisked you away to an entirely new place, a school that looked to be abandoned and old. Your eyes adjust to the darkness as you begin to look around for a generator, your footsteps slightly echoing throughout the halls. Someone nearly bumps into you and hisses out in shock more then anything else.

“Sorry.” You whisper, standing up to your full height and walking as quietly as you can past them. There had been no telltale signs of certain killers like bear traps, screams of pain, electric shocks to other survivors. Although that didn’t stop the staccato of a heartbeat becoming stronger, you could hear the faint sound of a terrible screeching. It sounded like metal grinding and was drawing near, the small vibrations within the ground causing you to shiver despite not seeing whoever was wielding it. Instead of trying to hide behind some desks in a nearby desolate classroom, you opt to hide within a locker and cover a hand over your mouth. 

A strange and tall figure soon makes itself known with a large knife followed by the sound you heard moments ago, your hand shakes as he casually makes his way down the hall. It isn’t the filthy apron that sticks out, nor the dried blood adorning the fabric. It’s the giant, metallic, and pyramidical thing that seemed to take place for a head. Resting over the strikingly masculine figure, his breathing seems to be amplified by the helmet he’s bound to. Your heels hit the back of the locker, causing a small sound to alarm the beast that suddenly halts within its tracks. Turning around with the knife dragging behind him, you gulp and silently curse yourself for moving in the first place. Both doors to the locker fly open and his hand is immediately wrapped around your throat, squeezing and tightening as he pulls and lifts you from your hiding place. Screams rip past your lips once you realize what’s happening and he hauls you over a shoulder, your view consisting of disgusting muscular calves. Scars and more dried blood litter his skin and the resonating sounds of three generators turning on. It sounds as though his breathing has picked up, carrying you down the stairs and past a few of the hooks, your fists beating at his back as hard as you can even though it does nothing to faze him. His form hunches over when you realize that he’s now heading into the basement, placing you on the back hook and leaving, your screams turn bloodcurdling once the hook pierces your shoulder. As blood flows over your ruined shirt and tears fall you can only hope that someone is close by to save you, your prayers answered when you hear hurried footfalls down the basement stairs. 

It’s Cheryl and she’s quick to help you up and off the hook as well as running back out of there.

“Hurry!”

She whispers harshly, her eyes darting back and forth as if the two of you were being watched. Obviously no one was near but her face contorted to one of horror when she hears the now familiar sound of metal against flooring.

“He’s here! We have to hide!”

Grabbing you by the wrist and pulling you away, she drags you into a classroom and quickly hides behind a bookshelf. Holding your breath for a moment as the thing walks past the doorway and further down the hall, you speak up when you think he is far away.

“I have a feeling that you’ve encountered that thing before.”

Cheryl nods and crouches out from behind the bookshelf with you right behind her.

“I have. He comes from a place called Silent Hill. A personified tool of both judgement and punishment. Trust me when I say that you do not want to run into him.”

She gulps loudly and pokes her head out of the doorway only to jog on out of the classroom. 

“Just watch out for the Executioner.”

That’s the last thing she says in a normal tone of voice before you watch her round a corner and disappear from your sight. Stepping out from the room yourself and heading towards a direction where you can hear a generator in progress, you crouch and take a place beside Dwight. Hands fumble and fingers become oiled as you do your best to fix the thing. 

That was just it though. You weren’t the best at repairing the generators, often getting cold stares and dirty looks when you and your teammates hid from an approaching killer. Always messing up and causing the machinery to explode, prompting a frightening visit from whatever masked maniac you were going up against. Just as your thoughts wandered to this, your fingers slip when you reattach a wide and the machine explodes. Jumping back and groaning you hastily make your way behind a desk stacked high with books. The familiar sound of a heartbeat surrounds you and The Executioner enters the room, effectively damaging the generator and looking around. You only guess that’s what he’s doing because he’s dragging the knife behind him as he inspects the room, his head turning in your direction. Gasping softly, you duck further down and hope that Pyramid Head didn’t exactly spot you, but a hand painfully gripping your shoulder makes you scream. Lifting you up and out from your hiding spot, the helm dips down and his hand grips you by the shirt tighter. You’re afraid that the fabric will rip if he does it any further, his ‘head’ tilts in a way as if the monster was silently judging you. For what, you have no idea considering you haven’t exactly done anything too heinous in the first place but you were far from a saint. He sets you down and you go to scramble away from him, but he again grabs you and lifts you up and over his shoulder. Struggling against him as he makes his way out of the room and down the hall, a firm grip of your ass halts your movements though and you’re ashamed of the blush that creeps along your cheeks. 

Where was he taking you now?

‘No! Not the basement!’ 

You knew that it would be probably next to impossible being hooked down here, it’s risky saving people when they’re in the basement. As he descends and you hear the Great Knife drag along the stairs and into the room, you barely have time to react when he suddenly hooks you. Staring right at you while you hang there, the metallic headpiece tilts forward and to the side. It’s as if he’s judging you again but you care not as the hook causes you agony and blood flows out of the large wound. Finally he seems to have gotten bored of you and leaves in search of the others, three generators come on and the shaky breath of relief only brings you more pain than you realize. It’s strange when he returns to you though, once again tilting his ‘head’ and just standing there in front of you while you hang on the hook. It’s as if he’s deciding something and you confirm it through clenched teeth, when he surprises you and pulls you up and off of the hook. The hook sliding outward from your chest has you screaming louder then when you were put on the thing, hands flying to wrap around the meaty arms of the monster in front of you. This is a weird position and you can feel every muscle of him as he ascends the stairs, his breathing labored and heavy, your legs dangling downward. He sets you down at the top of some stairs, the area where it leads to nothing so you sit here and ponder about what just happened. Just as you’re about to leave your spot a scream rings out and another generator is done in the distance.

‘That sounded awfully like Cheryl.’

You can see an aura that they’d been hooked a heavy sigh leaving your lips when you leave your spot and make your way downstairs. Loud scraping and heavy breathing leave you stunned and still as the monster of a man returns, his ‘head’ immediately turning to you with swift movement. You gulp and take a step back only to fall flat on your ass, he does nothing in return and instead presumably heads off towards Cheryl. You walk behind him being careful not to trip over the huge knife he’s dragging and keep your distance when he abruptly turns around, lifting the Great Knife and pointing it directly at you. Eyes widen when he takes a step towards and grunts, turning his back to you and going for Cheryl. 

You decide to take that as a warning not to follow him and instead go to work on a generator.

Only one more needed to be done and two of the survivors had been sacrificed, leaving just you and Cheryl left. Having found the generator and begun working on it you work as fast as you can, but a scream echoes throughout the entire school. You realize that Cheryl had just been sacrificed and a thunderous heartbeat invades your ears. Pyramid Head walks into the room but you had luckily found a hiding spot behind a desk, which doesn’t last long when he heads over in your direction. Gasping and covering a hand over your mouth to calm your breathing it does little to help you stay quiet, a large hand grasping you by the collar of your shirt and lifting. Fat tears stream down your cheeks when he places you on his shoulder, carrying you out of the room like a sad sack of potatoes. His breathing still reverberating behind the strange helmet of his, you struggle to no avail. Just when you think he’ll hook you he passes by many hooks, a brow raising in confusion instead and your tears having stopped seconds ago. 

“Where are you taking me?”

Of course he gives you no answer but instead sets you aside on the ground, having realized that you’re by an exit gate. Before you can make a move to unlock it though he lifts his weapon and carves it into the ground. Surrounding you with barbed wire and fear it stops you from making any sudden movements, he just stands there and stares at you. The Great Knife now held tightly within one of his hands as you stare hopelessly at the switch to the exit gate. 

“Hey! What are you doing?!” 

Something akin to a grunt reverberates throughout the pyramid and he lifts the great knife high within his hand, you gasp and try to make as much distance from the monster as you can. Before you can make a move to take off though, the Great Knife makes its way forcefully into your abdomen. Blood and sinew emerging painfully as your screams surround the two of you, you take quick notice of his muscles that are taut from holding the weapon. As he shoves the knife further into you, your back is instantly pressed against the wall and can no longer move. Moving away from the wall is now impossible as both your back is held tightly against it and your shoes are no longer touching the floor beneath you. He grunts again and moves the knife back and forth into your abdomen, you become sick and drool runs out of your mouth at the sickening sight of yourself. This doesn’t last long and he soon pulls the knife completely out of you, slamming it into the floor beside as he steps closer to you and places both hands on you. One hand beneath your chin and the other holding your head tightly, all you see is the pyramid covering your view and you swear you hear a low groan when he shoves himself against you. Only to pull your mouth open and two of his fingers touch your bottom teeth, both hands now forcing your jaw wide, wide, wider until you feel your skin break and separate. Your screams abruptly stop when he yanks your jaw away from its resting place and all the is left is your tongue. The monster drops your disgusting lifeless body to the floor, picks up the great knife, and walks away.

Let the next survivors come…


End file.
